Hatoshi, The Boundless Sheep
Warning ... Please...Read the "BIG Note" on this page noted in bold in the warning section first before coming to this page/blog with any questions about why she is this tier or "isn't consistent with the rules" or something along those lines. It talks about how the World's Beyond Cosmology, and all increases/decreases and or "ascensions" in the hierarchy via powerups or anything is merely an illusion created to fool those into believing this to be the case, when they are actually are all just the complete Depression Forcethe aspects of The Crying Child (True-Retcon). Even mere power-ups on this page or transformations are also illusons to help believe it... It's just really good at faking it and The Depression Force release more of itself to make you believe that... So... ALL the increases in power aren't actually increases... They just look that way to fool you. Summary The character "Hatoshi" was created by Minus the omnipotent child. It is a genderless being whom watches over all worlds with a soft smile. She is a humble being from the World’s Beyond who only satisfies herself by watching the infinitely spanning timelines across all worlds. It is interested in so many concepts, even though she knows all of them. However, due to her immense powers, she prefers to observe from the sidelines, waiting for an opportunity to give herself away. Many high-dimensional beings from within her world, such as Exalone and Destruction, Gods of Creation and Destruction, don’t even know she’s there. She is usually not too serious, just playful and humble to others. If you make her mad however, you’ll wish you didn’t. Very few know about her, very few have ever seen her, and very few have ever stood up to her and expected to survive. The Worlds Beyond is a place with infinite universes in itself (which has beings that can control universes)*. Before the Absolute stage, there are four other higher worlds: Hell, Heaven, Divine and Realitively Absolutes.This is followed up by two higher dimensions. One is filled with Creator (Supreme) Beings that are 1-A in terms of power, called the Absolute Stage. The other is an endless space which only contains a castle. Each floor in the infinite castle has metaverse-level beings, and also contains metaversal worlds. At the top is where The Boundless Sheep lays. Come, and meet your maker... Powers and Stats |-|Daphnne 1= |-|Daphnne 2= Tier: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown l Unknown'''l '''Unknown| Unknown Name: Hatoshi “The Sheep That Transcends Gods“ Sakuri Origin: World’s Beyond Gender: Genderless, looks female. Can be either/or if wished Age: Looks 18 - 20 | Older than time & existence. Classification: A sheep hybrid, Bo Peep (Little Bo Peep from the nursery rhyme, it is one of her many forms ) , Mary had a Little Lamb , The Watcher, The Galactic Sheep Overseer, Goddess of Sheep, The Sheep Who Watches, The Sheep That Transcends Nearly All Boundaries, God's Right Hand . Attack Potency: Outerversal Level. Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level'' ''when one with the Depression Force( Even when intentionally holding back, was stated to be at the very least infinite inaccessible cardinals of "Unknowable Numbers" beyond True Form Exalone, whose weakest aspect [ who is at absolute bare minimum is infinite^infinite inaccessible cardinals of "Unknowable Numbers" below True Form Exalone ] could effortlessly one-shot a heavily amped Alternate Universe Chulthu Mythos' Azathoth, which due to his regular self scaling to Infinite inaccessible cardinals of Gates as opposed to Three Gates, should be unfathomably superior to his canon counterpart feat wise , even without the amp. Created an infinite number of Type Infinity Multiversal structures with a wave of her hand as a mere test of her strength, which even a Type 4 Multiversal Structure would in theory contain realms beyond all concepts of time and space, and a Type 3 contains infinite a dimensional realms of unfathomable size & depth. Fodderized True Witch Form Amanda in the past , and was stated to have the ability to effortlessly curbstomped the likes of Creator God of Ghosts Reborn , & Golden Ghostly Draconic Empress , and Absolute Final Fusion Amanda , even when combining all three into a eldiritch monstrosity , and that comparing Amanda's newfound strength to her own, was like comparing the difference between Amanda's newfound Creator God Golden Ghostly Draconic Empress Absolute Final Fusion form , and something of a Utter Null nature. Amanda confirmed such a fact after facing her after becoming said form ....Saying she was what she was , to something of a Utter Null nature in comparison )'' ''l Outerversal Level. Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level'' ''when one with the Depression Force' '( In her Somewhat Sealed State. She is a above her Severely Sealed/Dalphne state, as her Somewhat Sealed State is above something of a Utter Null nature . ) l''' Outerversal Level. Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level'' ''when one with the Depression Force ( In her Silly Mode, Is above her Somewhat Sealed State as said state is above something of a Utter Null nature ) l '''Outerversal Level. Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level'' ''when one with the Depression Force ( In her Semi-Serious Mode, Is a above her Silly Mode as said mode is above something Utter Null nature ) l Outerversal Level. Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level'' ''when one with the Depression Force'' ' '( In her Somewhat Serious Mode, is above her Semi-Serious Mode as said mode is above something of a Utter Null nature. ) l '''Outerversal Level.' Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level'' ''when one with the Depression Force ( In her Almost Serious Mode, is above her Somewhat Serious Mode ass aid mode is above something Utter Null nature ) l'' '' ' when one with the [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User:The_2nd_Existential_Seed/Sandbox4 Depression Forc'e']' '( In her Eternal Sheep Mode , is above her Almost Serious Mode, in the same degree of difference as said mode is above her Severely Sealed Form ) l ''Outerversal Level. Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level' when one with the [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User:The_2nd_Existential_Seed/Sandbox4 Depression Forc'e']' ' (Her God Right Hand Form fought on par with the God Left Hand User, whose aspect effortlessly oneshotted her Eternal Sheep State and compared it with something of a Utter Null nature ) Speed: Irrevelant '(Fought Exalone, whose aspect can move beyond all concepts of time and space as easily as a human could open their eyelids , and was far above those such as Creator God of Ghost Amanda, calling her 'moving at speeds below the concept of time and space' in comparison to her own speed .) | '''Irrevelant '(Immeasurably superior to her previous state ) l Irrevelant (Immeasurably superior to her previous self) | '''Irrevelant (Immeasurably superior to her previous self) l Irrevelant 'l '''Irrevelant '''l '''Irrevelant ' 'Durability: Unknown '(Fought competitively with B+ Entities such as Exalone) | '''Unknown (Immeasurably superior to her previous state ) l''' Unknown (Immeasurably superior to her previous self) | Unknown (Immeasurably superior to her previous self) l '''Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Lifting Strength: '''Irrevelant ''| Irrevelant' (Immeasurably superior to her previous state )' l' Irrevelant'' '(Immeasurably superior to her previous self)' | 'Irrevelant '(Immeasurably superior to her previous self) l 'Irrevelant '''l '''Irrevelant '''l '''Irrevelant ' '''Striking Strength: Irrevelant | Irrevelant' (Immeasurably superior to her previous state )' l' Irrevelant '''(Immeasurably superior to her previous self) | 'Irrevelant '(Immeasurably superior to her previous self) l 'Irrevelant '''l '''Irrevelant '''l '''Irrevelant ' '''Stamina: Irrelevant (Ran from the top of the Ascending Castle, which is filled with infinite metaverses, all the way down to it's entrance with no fatigue signs) Range: Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level | Unknown''. ''Hypothetically High Outerversal Level (Immeasurably "superior" to her previous state ) l Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level ' (Immeasurably "superior" to her previous self) | '''Unknown. ''Hypothetically High Outerversal Level' ' '(Immeasurably superior to her previous self) l'' Unknown. ''Hypothetically'' High Outerversal Level ''l Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level l Unknown. Hypothetically High Outerversal Level Standard Equipment: A pen that can transform into ANY weapon located through all meta/hyperverses, a fan, Gericidas & Armageddon (passive shields that can tank any physical damage and absorb it to become stronger, known as End for all Pain. Hit it with a shield, and it’ll falter. Intelligence: 'Likely '''Extremely High ', possibly Higher (Has consistently been shown as being a incredibly manipulative and cunning individual, often not even needing to fight to defeat her adversary. Consistently outsmarted the Oracle, a Nigh-Omniscient being in World's Beyond who was shown to know nearly everything that has, is, or ever will be. ) 'Powers and Abilities: '''Godlike Superhuman Stats, Impressive H2H combat skill (Fought the Progneitor of the Concept of Combatants. Observed , documented, and perfected all of World's Beyond martial arts in mere moments., Casuality Manipulation/Conceptual Manipulation (Both are Considered to be the most basic of abilities int erms of supernatural abilities in World's Beyond , and her being the Top-God Tier she should at least have these abilities. Can create and control all concepts and variations of casuality on a whim) , True-Godly Regeneration/Adaptation (She can regenerate from even being erased beyond the concept of time and space. When she comes back from regeneration, she becomes drastically superior to her previoius level of power) , Resistance to Existence Erasure ( Can resist being erased from existence and is almost unaffected by Nonexistent energy. Even in her Severely Sealed State , fought against AU God of Destruction, whose mere punches and regular usage of energy can erase the existence of realms/entities/places beyond the concepts of time and space ) , Fear Manipulation ( She can use 'The Glare' , an extremely potent technique created by a Primordial God. The originator of this technique could make all possible concepts do whatever they want to suit his needs due to causing concepts to fear them. This fear even extended to beings who had no mind or way to comprehend fear as a concept, making it a fear that transcends the concept of fear. Hatoshi has a far superior variation of 'The Glare' technique ) '''Key: Severely Sealed ' | ''' Somewhat Sealed | ' Silly Mode ' | Semi-Serious Mode | Somewhat Serious l Almost Serious l Eternal Sheep ' | ' God's Right Hand. Note: The reason for potentially "Tier 0" is one because it more proves she likely would be Tier 0 better than " At least 1-A " because whole powerwise she fits Tier 0 and lack of weaknesses she does without doubt, but position in her verse is the reason she is not any higher. Those above Ectolasmic Scale of One who have "potentially Tier 0" in their tier are called " The Unofficial Tier 0's of World's Beyond" , while The Top 5 (who have "possibly Tier 0" of the verse) are called the "Official Tier 0" Natural Abilities Unrivaled combat & weapons skills: In her world, she created the concept of fighting and taught it to the others. She is so good she can probably take on people that are more powerful than her, even though that is a improbability. She watched many fighters, including ones such as Ryu, Goku, Asura, and infinitely many more combatants, fighting before. This makes her arguably the most skilled combatant in all hyperverses, so she’ll be very hard to beat. She has seen a endless amount of weapon use, so she can obviously be the best at using any weapon without even breaking a sweat. Ability Mastery: She has seen all the abilities located in the complete arsenal, knowing each one by name. So, if you don’t think she can do it, she can. Godly amount of agility and speed: She has been nimble and able to fight all the people in her world at the same time, so agility & speed are definitely not an issue. Godly Intelligence & Sherlock level perception: She has seen literally everything, so knowing something isn’t really a problem. Just by only a simple glance, she can analyze any potential moves you're going to make, and how to react to them. Weapons Gericidas: Gericidas is a superb weapon created by Hatoshi after knowing a lot about weapons, since she watched the beginning of weapon creation. It’s a very long blade, about the length of Donatello’s Bo Staff. It manipulates all the energies of life, and condenses it to pure, white energy. Just slicing it in the air will cut through reality itself. It can do just about anything, and can only be wielded by Hatoshi. It can hold it’s own againt the original Ex-Durandal Ruler, a blade whom couldn’t be stopped ( High School DXD’s Ex Durandal Ruler ) Armageddon : Armageddeon is a average sized blade, the size of a katana. This red blade is easily able to cut through anything, from concepts, to higher dimensions. This blade is a upgrade of Gericidas, whom is her primary weapon. Keyblade Rising Power: This Keyblade is a very powerful keyblade that manipulates the Alpha Reality and the Fictional Omniversal energies within the Fictional world. It can use any form of energy, as Hatoshi channeled ki and chakra through it. She's very good at wielding the Keyblade, as she's tested all of the old keyblade wielders and masters, including Master Xehanort and Master Yen Seid, and won all of them. Pen of Pens: This magical pen can transform into any weapon Hatoshi so chooses. It can honestly be any weapon, as long as it’s an existing weapon type. EX: A Keyblade, Excalibur, Armageddon, X-Blade, EX-Durandal Ruler, etc Fan: This Japanese style fan can manipulate the winds in any way.. She carries this around normally. Forms Severely Sealed State: This is a state where Hatoshi wanders around normally in. To avoid drawing attention, almost all of his power is sealed, but he still can be very dangerous to some weak people. Hatoshi can destroy several planets with ease in this state. Somewhat Sealed Form: Hatoshi actually releases a bit more of her power, realizing that the foe is a lot stronger than it would appear. His powers are almost released, but halted to a stopping point. With this power, she can destroy multiple galaxies in a instantaneous motion. Silly Mode: Her “Modes “ are slightly stronger than the other two weaker forms. In these modes, her powers were released, but she acts rather goofy and too relaxed because she feel relief that her powers are in their glory. In this mode, she can destroy infinite universes. Semi-Serious: Her serious nature comes back into play, as she tosses aside another limiter on her powers. She can destroy 6-11 dimensions with eases. Eternal Sheep Mode: She transcends to a higher point than she was before, and she is as powerful as fully powered Exalone. She can destroy high dimensional planes relatively easy in this form. God's Left Hand : transcends to a beings so higher than the other 4 it isn't even funny. This is the power she had at the beginning of her world's time, given to her by God , that was used to do many things. She can destroy millions of copies of her verse casually. As the name implies, there are only two of them, her and God's Left Hand, who was corrupted by power. Notable Attacks & Techniques: (She can recognize, perceize, and replicate any and all techniques that is used within her universe, which is transfinite. However, there are quite simply her own) “Try to Escape“: Hatoshi would conjure up a rainbow like orb, representing all the known powers in the world. It splits apart into millions of tiny beams and each home in on you. Each beam has a different power inside it, if the black one hits you, you're dead, except if your immortal, then you’ll only be dead for a couple of moments. Planet Drainage: As it says, it drains the energy of the planet it’s own instantaneously. Not only that, but Hatoshi throws the energy right at the opponent. Only used in Severely Sealed State. Laser of Variety (Hatoshi got the idea from Darkseid’s Omega Beams): She points two fingers at the being whom she’s fighting, and it could have a endless variation. It can also have a endless amount of destructive capacity, from weakest to strongest basically. Creation Style, Earth: As it exactly says, Hatoshi can create a environment identical to Earth to where she reigns supreme. She was interested in it after seeing Kaguya Otsutsuki make volcanic variation of this. Big Bang Rasengan: As it foretells, she creates the energies of both universal creation and wind to shape them, and create a Rasengan that can shake and shatter concepts and reality. Aura Battering Ram: Hatoshi taps into The Supreme Presence, or the Supreme Aura, and manipulates it into a force field looking like the Earth. She then commences to fly at you at immeasurable speeds. If successful, will destroy you in one hit. Sometimes, she might hold off slightly. Dark Chains of Despair: Manipulation of the Primordial Evil, and these chains are created. These chains are so powerful, they restricted a being that was Primordial God level for multiple millions of years. This being was one of the hidden Primordal Gods. It can also be used as a weapon, instead of a binding device. Aura Explosion: As it says, she uses her Aura to literally detonate. A special property is that it can't hurt herself, because it is her aura. However, anyone around her can feel it. The intensity can vary to any level, and used this to defeat Odin in one shot. "Taste the Rainbow!" : She fires a rainbow blast in the form of a Kamehameha wave. It's also using manipulated aura, combined with the other infinite energies. The sheer power and destructive variations can vary. Personality & Other info about Hatoshi and her world. Hatoshi can be perceived as a gentle, kind soul whom watches everyone with equal love and respect. Out of the respect of others, she doesn't boast about her powers or anything vulgar like that. When she first arrived in the form of Dalphne, almost all of them laughed at her. I believe it was because of the arrogance of others, and the negativity, that caused her to snap and decimate Worlds Beyond. It was something you wouldn't never hear again, unless you want to get broken down to the smallest atom. Her favorite form is her original form, and Dalphne. Underneath all that, she is a warmhearted individual whose love for others, in the fictional sense, is unparalleled. She can also give Virtual Omnipotence out to other life forms, and still retain the exact level and authority she has now. She used it to recreate the Absolute Stage, with most people High 1-A, some 1-B and only a few are 1-C. You get the title of: "One Whom Transcends All Boundaries" , if you're beyond any set boundaries put. And, to say the least, she's conquered them all. You also get it if you beat Hatoshi, which more than likely won't happen. Umineko and Worlds Beyond actually know of each other's existences, particularly because their top dogs know each other. I'm talking about Featherine Augustus Aurora, whom arguably is a lot weaker than Hatoshi, are childhood friends. One of the things i didn't mention is called: Post-Earth. It is an Earth that is beyond the fictional limitations, but as close as a character can get to the "Real World". She entered that world before, with no effort. This is one of the many reason why shes is the One That Transcends All Boundaries. After the re-creation of her world several times, she decided to create a being that would Order around the Primordial Gods to keep them in check. So, Hatoshi created the most power Primordial God in history: Astina. She is a very loyal to Hatoshi, willing to actually do anything she asks, and controls all of the Primordial Gods like mere puppets. It goes like this: "Real World" >> Post-Earth >>>> Fictional Omniverse. Appearances & Suits in most other worlds. Organization 13 suit ( Crossover Only ! ) : It is a white Organization 13 suit which disguises her other costume, Dalphne's face from view. This is the suit where Hatoshi normally wields the Rising Power Keyblade, but Hatoshi will still use the keyblade without it, on occassion. It can instantaneously appear on Hatoshi, on command mentally. It disguises her powers, making it impossible to see her as a threat. Even taking the hood off can send such a aura off, it decimated the entire universe uncontrolled. The aura around the costume is black, white, and sketchy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Zaunig Gyrohem Zaunig's Profile (Match was between Full power Zaunig and Semi Serious Hatoshi) Category:Good Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Gods Category:Minus's Pages Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cheap Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1